Nick Castle
Nick Castle (born September 21, 1947) is an American actor, screenwriter, and film director, best known for his role as Michael Myers in Halloween. Trivia Originally, Castle, a childhood friend of director John Carpenter, was just there to watch his friend make a movie. However, it was at the suggestion of Carpenter that he take up the role of Michael Myers rather than paying a stuntman to do the role. Castle was payed about twenty-five dollars a day for his role in the film. Michael was portrayed by Nick Castle in almost every scene, except for some pick-up shots and the unmasking scene, where he was replaced by Tony Moran. Castle admitted he was disappointed to not be the face shown, but understood that Carpenter wanted a more "angelic" face to juxtapose with Myers' ghastly deeds. However, there is a scene where Castle appears as Michael without the mask, when Michael leaps on top of the car in the rain at the beginning of the film. The scene was lit only by the car's taillights and lasted not even two seconds, so many people do not remember Castle in the shot. Castle had to do the take in the cold water many times, and got sick as a result. However, the experience was mainly fun for Castle. He can be seen in many production stills having fun with the mask. These include pretending to kiss Jamie Lee Curtis, pretending to drink some Dr. Pepper, and holding the mask next to his own face with a funny expression. Originally, Castle was seen sprinting after his victims but Carpenter felt that Castle had what he called an "interesting walk", so he said to him: "Nick, just walk." Since then, this has become the character's trademark and it makes the character look more psychotic, as he never runs after his victims, yet still catches them. Castle could not reprise his role in the sequel, Halloween II, because he was busy starting his directing career. He was replaced by Dick Warlock, who has developed a strong following among fans along with Castle. During filming, Castle kept the mask in his back pocket, so the spray paint wore off rather quickly. This, along with dust and Debra Hill's cigarette smoke, contributed to the discoloration of the mask over time, which is why people think the sequel had a different mask. Nick Castle is known as the Original "The Shape" for his role. He reprised the role of Michael Myers/The Shape again for the 2018 movie Halloween, which follows on forty years since the first one and retcons out all sequels released in-between, making him the third actor (the first two being George P. Wilbur and Tyler Mane) to play Michael in more than one film. Jamie Lee Curtis also reprised her role again as Laurie Strode. Gallery Vhjbkò.png|Nick Castle's face can be seen briefly in the beginning of the original Halloween Nick castle myers.jpg|1978 and 2018 Nick castle the shape unmasked.png Appearances Category:Actors Category:Halloween (1978) Actors Category:Halloween 4 - 6 timeline actors Category:Actors play Michael Myers Category:Halloween (2018) Cast Category:Halloween Kills cast Category:Halloween Ends cast